Bitter Feeling of Desire
by Lori-Winchester
Summary: Roxy and Norie are two foster sisters who meet up with the Akatsuki, and stir trouble between two notorious gangs. HidanOC DeidaraOC some PeinOC *Note: This is Co-written with Anbugirl93
1. Chapter 1

**Hey sooo here is the start of another story! YAY!!!**

**This story is co-written with **Anbugirl93** who came up with the character Roxy XD XD**

**Anbugirl: Anyways read on my fellow.... Urgh... readers!!**

"ARGHH" THUD!

Roxy stood outside the door of her new foster home listening to the chaos inside and rolled her eyes. Great she thought. She reluctantly knocked on the red painted door, the sound stopping all other sounds and movement from within the house.

She heard the lock on the door click. The chipping door opened, letting out gray foggy clouds. Roxy fanned it with her hand as it stung her eyes.

"Who is it?" A voice said coughing after every word.

Maybe...Roxy had the wrong house. She hoped to God she did!

"Uh, maybe this is the wrong place. I'm looking for Diana Raye." Roxy said sweetly.

"I'd be she," The woman said.

Roxy's jaw dropped. This woman was nothing like she expected. Said Diana Raye stood leaning against the door frame, a fag in her hand, her be-draggled hair scraped back into a fine ponytail her harsh features boring holes into Roxy making her feel uncomfortable.

"I'm Roxy Chase, I'm meant to be moving in today."

Diana took a long drag on her cigarette before chucking it past Roxy and onto the lawn besides her.

"This way" was all she said before walking into the foggy abyss, leaving a wide-eyed Roxy to lug in her luggage on her own.

As they walked Diana leaned over and coughed. In seconds her cough turned to hacking and Roxy began to worry.

"Are you-" Roxy was cut off by a hand in her face. Diana hacked and coughed for a few more moments before sighing and holding her chest.

"You almost lost me there, sweetie." Diana laughed roughly and took out a new cigarette from her jean pocket. Roxy's eyes were wide. What was this place? And did she really have to live here?!

She followed Diana into an off-white room that was empty and plain.

"You can stay here. If I had of known you were coming so early I would have picked your bed up," Diana explained. "Just remember, try not to bother Ash. He's down the hall. Norie is the room beside you right there," She pointed to a black door.

She quickly eyed the black door before nodding her thanks to Diana who left her to unpack. She put her suitcases on her bed and opened them. She lightly massaged her temples and started to unpack. A sudden loud booming noise from down the hall sounded the room making the walls vibrate. She rolled her eyes as she continued to unpack. The noise got louder so that their lyrics were now audible from the consistent rap song Bitches by Hollywood Undead.

Oh for fucks sake she thought to herself as the volume was increased yet again. She felt a migraine coming on and charged down the hall. She stopped at a plain white door with the sign "Parental Advisory: Don't come in my room" on it. Ignoring this she banged on the door. No answer. She banged on it louder. Still no answer.

She banged constantly on the door until it abruptly opened. There stood the so-called Ash. His dark blonde hair flopped over eyes his skin dark and tanned. His right eyebrow and the left side of his lip was pierced. He stood there looking at her as if she'd disturbed the dead or something. Instead of punching his arrogant face in there and then like she wanted to she smiled sweetly at him.

"Do you mind?" She asked sweetly.

"No. What do ya want?" he asked his voice sharp and husky.

Roxy seethed through her teeth. "Can you turn it down?"

"Why? Does it bother you?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact it does."

"... good" he said and slammed the door. She stood there scowling.

She started banging on the door again until Ash re-opened the door.

"Yes?" he said his jaw clenched.

"Turn. The bloody thing. Down."

"And if I don't?" He said threatening, taking a step closer to her.

Roxy wasn't about back down, "I'll fucking punch you, you dog!"

Ash looked shocked by her the loss of gentleness in her tone. He smirked. "Okay kitty. Go back to wherever it is you came from. I don't have time for you!"

Roxy clenched her fist.

A female suddenly pushed her way passed Roxy and Ash and into his room. Ash groaned and Roxy's aggression turned to question.

A girl with black hair that accented her powdered white face gave them both quick looks before knocking the computer monitor on the floor. The sound it was producing quickly stopped.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing?! Norie, get the fuck outta my room!" Ash yelled.

Norie rolled her eyes walked out of room passed Roxy.

Roxy backed away from Ashes door and he slammed it.

"Hey!" She called. Norie stopped and turned to her. "I'm your new sister... your Norie, right?"

Norie nodded and continued to her room. "Wait!" Roxy called running after her. The black door slammed in her face, and she sighed, "Fucking waste of time."

She stomped off to her room REALLY pissed off now. She slammed her door shut with such force that it made the walls shake. Suddenly the music started up again.

"OH COME ON!" She yelled. "Urgh!"

She stomped back out of the room and began banging on Ashes door non-stop. She carried on banging as Ash opened the door.... THUD!

Ash fell back clutching his face as Roxy's fist pounded into it. Norie came out of her bedroom and laughed at Ash's misfortune.

"What the fuck you little whore!" He yelled as he got up. He charged towards Roxy with the intent to kill. Norie suddenly barged in to the rescue.

"Ash!" She yelled as Ash reached Roxy who had stood her ground the entire time. Ash reluctantly stopped and looked Roxy in the eye. She scowled up at him her tiny frame only coming up to his shoulders, her bright red hair coming down to her waist. She looks quite cute he mused to himself. Then she opens her gob.

"Hit me and see what happens" she threatened. Ash just glowered at her his dark orbs penetrating her icy blue ones.

"Who are you to talk to me like that?" he asked her.

"Oh I'm sorry" she said in mock politeness "you don't know who i am?" she said bringing her hands up to her chest. She suddenly gave him an evil glare. "Well aren't you a poor deprived child." She said and walked away.

"Yo bitch" he called after her "the name?"

She turned around to face him.

"Roxy." She said. The three teenagers went into their bedrooms and slammed their doors shut simultaneously.

*****

Roxy had gone through her school day pretty roughly. She got hit on, whistled at and even worse groped, but she ended that quickly as she punched the guy into next week. She laid her head on the lunch table and groaned. Life sucked and karma...hated her! A slamming of a tray against the lunch table made her jump. It was Norie. She took at seat and didn't say anything or look at Roxy. She was too busy eying her surroundings.

"You okay?" Roxy asked her head resting against her hand. "You look anxious."

Norie looked at her for a second and glared. Then a voice caused her to whimper silently.

"Nee..." An orange hair boy said placing his foot on the seat of a chair and leaning in front of Norie. Her eyes were wide, but she turned to him. He grabbed her face.

"Where did you go? You've been avoiding me all day, baby."

Norie shrugged.

Roxy watched the scene unfold in front of her eyeing Norie suspiciously. She could tell that she was uneasy in this man's presence. Said man suddenly became aware of her presence.

"I don't believe i know you" he said.

Well DUH!!! Roxy thought.

"Yeah this my new foster sister Roxy. Roxy this is my.... boyfriend Pein."

"Pleasure" he said holding out his hand. She scowled at him and sat there motionless. There was something she didn't know about this relationship and she didn't know why but he made her uneasy.

Pein pulled back his hand and glowered at the girl. He hastily whispered something in Norrie's ear before departing, leaving Norie to sit down shakily.

She looked up into the staring eyes of Roxy. "What?"

Roxy just cocked her eyebrow "Nothing, so it seems."

Norie gave an exasperated sigh and pushed her food aside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres is another chapter**

**Co-written with: **Anbugirl93

* * *

After school Roxy caught up with Norie and they walked home together. There was absolute silence between them the first 10 minutes.

"Hey, anything wrong?" Roxy asked. She got no response, not even a glance. "Are you going to talk to me?" Roxy touched Nories shoulder.

Norie sighed. "Yes... i'm just putting together my thoughts," She mumbled.

"Well. Lets talk about your boyfriend...Pein."

"Lets...not."

Roxy looked at Norie who was holding her bag tightly to herself. Roxy decided to leave the subject for now. She looked away from Norie and gazed at the park they were passing. It was one of the few pretty decent things in this town. A smile stretched on her face. This is where she was living, possibly forever...

"Hey, girl." A voice called. Roxy turned her head slightly to see a bunch of boys hanging around a bench. They were shielding themselves from the sun by taking the bench under a tree. "Girl, I mean you!" one of the boys said now pointing to Roxy. She even pointed to herself a bit shocked.

The boy nodded. His hair was up in a ponytail side bangs framing his face,warm blue eyes a startling contrast to his blonde hair.

"Yeah, un. Have you just moved here?"

Roxy could have smacked her forehead. _Duh_ she thought. "Yeah. Why?"

The blonde whispered something to his friend with silver hair who was looking at Norie. Another red-headed boy shook his head at them. Roxy became ever so slightly agitated at these boys talking about her.

"Yo i asked you a question" she shouted. "Why do ya wanna know?"

The boys seemed a bit taken back by her retaliation and blinked. The blonde rearranged himself on the bench so that he was now standing sith one foot leaning on the bench his arm leaning on his knee. "I wanted to know un. You got a problem?" he asked cheekily. Jesus Roxy thought to herself. What is it with cocky guys in this place?.

She out her hands on her hip a very pissed off expression etched on her face. "Yeah i do. What was you whispering?"

He glared at her. "That's not really you're business is it un. Why do you want to know?"

She took her opportunity "I wanted to know un" she mimicked in a squeaky voice "you got a problem?" His friends were laughing and even Norie had a light smirk on her face.

"Now i do un" he said.

Roxy was prepared to shove him into the tree behind him and punch his face til it was a tattoo for the bark. Norie saw Roxy taking slow steps and wiped her smile away. She placed a hand Roxy's shoulder.

"Lets go. You dont want to be messing with these guys." Norie warned.

"I think I do." Roxy stormed up to the blonde, until they were nose to nose. "Asshole," She kneed him in the groin. His eyes went wide and collapsed to the floor.

The silver haired man laughed at his friends agony. He held out his hand for Roxy to give him a high five. She smiled and collided her hand with his.

"Deidara...stop pretending, you have no balls." He shouted through his laughter as Deidara curled up in a ball on the floor. Now it was Roxy's turn to laugh.

"Nice one..." Roxy stopped not knowing the boys name.

"Hidan."

"Nice one, Hidan."

"This is Sasori," He pointed to the quiet red head. "And thats...Deidara..." Hidan said looking at the whimpering teen.

"I'm Roxy and thats..." Roxy turned to introduce Norie, but she was gone.

"Uh-" Roxy scratched the back of her head as she turned around. She turned back to Hidan.

"Did you see where she went?" She asked sheepishly.

"No. Her name's Norie though yeah?"

Roxy blinked taken aback. "Yeah. How do you know?"

"Pein's girl" he said to Sasori, who rolled his eyes at the mention of Pein.

"I fucking hate him, un." a voice suddenly came from the floor. Deidara was slowly lifting himself up leaning against the tree.

"Well look who's up!" Hidan said in a mocking tone. "I thought your balls had jumped back up inside your body." Hidan said laughing.

Deidara scowled at him. "She has a hard kick, un" he said quietly through clenched teeth.

"He's right i do" Roxy said smirking.

"Well you're full of yourself aren't you?" deidara asked turning towards her.

She laughed "Yes i am."

"Shut up, un."

"Or what?"

He stepped closer. "I'll make you."

She just stared at him. "Ooooooh" she said laughing. "scary" she said clearly taking the piss. She turned and spoke to the others ignoring a very angry Deidara, "Qell since I'm am clearly shitting my self" she said smiling sarcastically "I'm gonna run away. I'll see you guys later." She turned back to Deidara "BYE!" she sang before sauntering off leaving three amused teenage boys.

"Well" Sasori said breaking the tension "she was different."

"Yeah" Hidan said "i'm surprised she knows Norie though" he said thoughtfully.

"Speaking of Norie why didn't you talk to her?"

"Leave it" Hidan said in a warning tone.

"But it just seems like-" Deidara started.

"I said don't talk about it."

"Wow" Sasori said giving Deidara a look "sorry. We won't mention it again."

- - -

Later, Roxy sat in the living room of a her cloudy, whiskey smelling, home. A knock on the door surprised her. Who in the world would want to come here? Reluctantly she stood off the old sofa to answer it. She dragged her feet across the dim hallway, to the front door.

She opened it and said, "Whatever Ash did-" Roxy stopped. "Deidara?" She said remembering his name.

"Roxy?" Deidara said just as shocked.

"Are you stalking me?" Roxy asked a bit joking. Deidara took immediate offense.

"What-what?! No! I'm,uhhh- Hidan wanted to see Norie, un," He said as he pointed to Sasori and Hidan. Sasori had and arm around Hidans neck and a hand over his mouth. Hidan was struggling to get away, with little success. Roxy laughed and waved to Sasori. Sasori removed his hand from Hidans mouth and waved back.

"This is kidnap-!" Hidan yelled, before Sasori placed a hand back over his mouth.

Deidara sighed with a smile.

"Well, I can go get her..." Roxy said continuing their conversation. "Shes upstairs."

"Alright, un."

"Come on in!" Roxy invited him. He accepted and gestured to Sasori.

"So you live here?" Deidara asked waiting for Sasori to drag Hidan inside.

"You should know stalker!" Roxy said. Deidara went to retort, but Roxy beat him to it, "I'll be right back." She said before fleeing upstairs. She approached the black door that face the stairs and knocked. It didnt take long before the knob turned and opened. Roxy's mouth dropped. "Pein...?"

Pein gave her sly grin. "Hey, your that chick."

Roxy didnt respond as she was in utter surprise. Pein didnt have a shirt on showing off his body, that Roxy didnt care to notice. "Wheres-"

"I'm right here." Norie said pushing past Pein. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear. She frowned and yanked her arm away in anger. Pein slammed the door behind Norie.

"What were you doing up here with him?" Roxy asked acting like a upset mother.

"Nothing." Norie mumbled.

"Oh my god, what happened to your face! Did he...hit you?" Roxy asked in a whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've got to say **Anbugirl93** had the best moments written in here.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Norie looked as if Roxy had just hit her. She brought her hand up to her face and touched her cheek tenderly. "No" she said. "I fell." Roxy raised her eyebrows at this.

"What did you do?" she asked her "fall on his fist?" Norie gave her an agonizing look that begged her to drop it. Roxy looked away and glared towards Norie's bedroom door.

"Anyway" Norie said breaking the tension "what did you want?"

"Oh" Roxy said being brought back to reality "Hidan's down stairs to see you" she said. She then looked towards Norie's bedroom door that swung open. Pein stood there glaring at Roxy.

"Tell him to fuck off." he snapped at her. Roxy made a face to him.

"Eeesh. Touchy much?" She said hate for him growing. "She can see him if she wants to." She said nodding to Norie. "She's not your personal property!"

"Who the fuck is shouting!" Ash suddenly came out of his room and assessed the current situation. He looked at Roxy. "Should have guessed it was you." he said walking over. Roxy just blinked at him and carried on glaring at Pein. Pein was pissed. Little did the girls know that he had been listening to their conversation from the other side of the door. Norie knew when he was pissed and put a hand on Roxy's shoulder telling her to shut up. Pein ignored this and spoke to Roxy.

"Stay out of this bitch." He said. Ash frowned "Don't speak to her like that" he said. Pein ignored him and went back into Norie's room. Norie rolled her eyes. "Tell him i'll have to speak to him later" she said before following. Ash put a hand on Norie's shoulder stopping her. Her tilted her face gently towards him and looked at her red cheek. He narrowed his eyes after his suspicions had come true. He let her go and glared at the door as it slammed.

An awkward silence filled the air as Ash and Roxy stared at each other.

"Who's downstairs?" Ash asked.

"Hidan, Deidara and Sasori."

A small smile actually cracked Ash's face. Roxy was shocked. Sure it was a small smile but a smile non the less.

"You're kidding?"

"No... their down stairs now."

He ran past her leaving her confused.

"What- HEY!" She shouted after him before running down the stairs after him.

Ash ran into the living room to see what Roxy had said was true.

"Oh, Deidara, Sasori," Ash said with the same small grin Roxy had seen moments before. "....Hidan?" He looked at Sasori and Hidan. Sasori now had his knee on Hidans chest and couch cushion over his face. Hidan was squirming for air.

Deidara turned around and smiled at Ash. "Hey, un."

Roxy was right behind Ash and pushed him aside. She was holding Nories hand and brought her forward. "I've retrieved the treasure!"

Deidara chuckled at her childishness. Sasori stopped suffocating Hidan and looked at Roxy. He stood up dusted off his clothes.

"Motherfucker! Its one thing to kidnap me, but you were silently killing me just now!" Hidan yelled from the floor.

"Hey, there were witnesses." Sasori said with a nonchalant attitude, "If they really cared they would have saved you."

"Why you little-" Hidan said grabbing Sasori onto the floor. They started tussling and shouting profanity.

"You guys are still immature." Ash said.

"Hey! You dont see me on the floor calling Hidan a pussy!" Deidara fumed.

Norie put a hand over her mouth to hide her laughter.

Roxy couldnt help but laugh at the scene either.

"What are you laughing at?" Deidara said offended.

"You! You retard" she said between her laughs. She laughed harder as Hidan and Sasori slammed into the wall.

"Fucking ow!" Hidan said.

"You still swear to much" Ash said to Hidan.

"I don't fucking swear to fucking much you fucking fucker. I fucking hate people who fucking swear. Fuckers." Hidan said lifting himself up from the floor. Roxy laughed at his ignorance and Deidara Sasori and Ash all raised an eyebrow at him.

"Idiot" Sasori mumbled. "Are you going to do it then?" he asked him.

"What?"

"Take over the world" he said sarcastically "what we dragged you here to do you dick."

"NO!" Hidan yelled "make him do what he wants to do!" he said pointing at Deidara.

"Hey don't drag me into this" the blonde said holding up his hands. "And I don't want to do anything" he hissed "and anyway.. this is YOU were talking about."

Hidan rolled his eyes, while Norie, Ash and Roxy gave each other puzzled looks.

Sasori pushed Hidan towards Norie, and pushed Ash out the room while Deidara picked up Roxy and flung her over his shoulder.

"HEY!" She said "if I wanted to look at your ass I would!" She shouted as she was carted out of the room.

Norie heard Roxy's shouts of protest as the door slammed and sighed smirking inwardly. A loud crash followed by shouting broke the tension between Norie and Hidan.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Roxy shouted from kitchen. More crashing.

"OW!"

Norie and Hidan chuckled and looked at each other. _Fuck_ Hidan thought. _Right... now or never..._


	4. Chapter 4

**As always, co-written with **Anbugirl93

**We hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Norie gave Hidan a look, as he opened his mouth to speak. She held up her hand and he stopped.

"My boyfriends in the house." She said.

"And?" Hidan said a bit irritated by the comment.

"The answer is no."

"How do you even know what I'm going to ask?!"

"Because!"

"Because...what?!"

"Because that's what Pein told me you'd say!"

"Who the fuck do you think I think he is? My overseer? ha! Dont get cocky!" Hidan snapped at her.

Norie flinched at the insult, but was quick to retort, "At least I'm not a 17 year old boy with hair the color of my grandfather!" She said placed her hands on her hips childishly.

"Eh?! Theres nothing wrong with my hair, bitch! At least I'm not a masochist!"

"Your one bordering insanity!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you too!" Norie turned on her heels and stormed out the room.

Roxy heard the door to the living room slam and knew it couldnt have been good. She looked at Deidara and they ran out the kitchen.

They were met by the sullen face of Hidan. He simply folded his arms. "Told you it wasn't a good idea." he said. Deidara slapped his forehead as Sasori and Ash came out.

"Okay what the fuck is going on?" Ash asked his old mates.

Before anyone could have a chance to reply the sound of shouting came from upstairs. It wasn't understandable but it was clear that Pein and Norie were arguing.

"PEIN!" Norie shouted at the top of the stairs. "COME BACK!"

The group in the living room heard Pein stomping down the stairs. Hidan pulled a face. "Well fuck me am i in trouble now."

Pein stormed into the living room still shirtless. He pointed at Hidan. "You."

If the situation hadn't been so tense Roxy would have laughed, but she managed to keep her giggles to herself.

"Fucking out now!" Pein said.

"Wait a minute this ain't even your house!" Roxy said standing in front of Hidan. Norie came into the living room and grabbed Pein by the arm.

"Pein-"

"Shut it" he said never taking his eyes of Hidan. Deidara and Sasori gave each other another look as they watched the scene before them.

"Fucking out!" He started yelling now.

"OI-" Roxy was cut off when Deidara put his hand over her mouth. "You don't no what this guy is capable of" he whispered in her ear. She scowled and looked from Deidara to Sasori. Then sighed.

"Pein! Stop it, just drop it!" Norie said now regretting telling him anything. Pein looked at her for a moment, then at Hidan, then at Roxy, Deidara, Sasori and Ash.

"If any of you try to play these fucking games again..you'll be sorry." Pein threatened. "Now get the fuck out!"

Everyone else looked at one another. Roxy removed Deidara's hand. "Deidara, can me and Norie have a ride?" She whispered. Deidara nodded slowly. He took Roxy's hand and gestured to Sasori and Hidan. They all headed for the front door.

"Norie come on." Roxy said stretching out her hand for Norie to take. Pein grabbed Norie's shoulder roughly causing her to yelp.

"If you leave with them, I'll kill you." He whispered to her.

"And if you kill her I'll fucking gut you silly!" Roxy shouted over hearing him threaten Norie. Deidara's eyes went wide. _Damn, dont be stupid_, he shouted in his head.

Pein laughed loudly. "Bitch, thats easier said than done. I'd snap you like a twig."

"Those words are coming pretty easy to you too, buddy!" Hidan said.

Norie yanked herself away from Pein and went to stand beside Roxy.

"Lets go..." Sasori said.

Pein's eyes widened in rage. He grabbed Norie again by her arm making her yelp. Roxy whipped around.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" she said glaring at Pein. Deidara mentally sighed. _This girl knows no boundaries_.

Pein just laughed at her, but he still loosened his grip on Norie who sunk backwards.

"You really don't no when to shut up do you?" He said taking a step towards. Deidara immediately stepped forward and put an arm around Roxy. The two males stared at each other until Deidara pulled Roxy away who held Norie's hand and pulled her from the house.

"You'd better be gone by the time we get back" Ash said and with that he slammed the door.

-----

"Well" Roxy said "now where?"

"to play with the fairies" Sasori said sarcastically. Roxy frowned.

"You're an ass"

"At least i got one"

"you cheeky fucking prick, go and eat shit you penis licking sheep raping anal loving dick!" She shouted at him.

Deidara blinked at her choice of words. "How the HELL do you look so cute?" he said.

"What?" Roxy asked quite shocked. Deidara just realized what he had said.

"I mean--" he hit Sasori over the head "yeah man you're such an ass."

Roxy chuckled.

"Where are we going to go?" Hidan wondered out loud. He looked at Norie who seemed utterly depressed. He lightly touched her arm and she flinched at the contact. "You okay?" he asked quietly.

She just nodded giving a small smile.

"I'm sorry about calling you a masochist." Hidan said to her.

She nodded. Hidan make a face, "What you aint going to apologize?!"

She looked at him. "I meant what I said your crazy!"

Hidan snarled like a bull and Norie was the red cloth. Norie's eyes went wide.

"You better run." Sasori warned. Norie nodded and fled ahead of the group, with Hidan behind her.

"Say your sorry!" Hidan shouted.

"No!" Norie shouted back.

"Do it!"

"Never!"

"Hey, hey! Look out for the-" Hidan stopped as Norie ran into a telephone pole, "Pole."

Roxy panicked and rushed over to her with Deidara and Sasori behind her.

"Norie! are you okay?" Roxy leaned over Norie.

Norie groaned. "Do I look fucking okay?"

"NO but your still fucking hot-" Hidan was cut off by Sasori elbowing him in the stomach.

"I'll carry her." Sasori suggested. Hidan laughed over his pain.

"You? Carry? May I remind you who whines every time they have to carry their book bag to school!" He pushed Sasori aside. "Move! This is a man's job!"

"Funny, I see no man. Just three immature babies!" Roxy commented.

"You wanna play this game?!" Hidan yelled. "I'll prove I'm a man! Deidara carry your woman!"

Deidara blinked at Hidan as he picked up Norie.

"Come on, pussy!" Hidan shouted walking away.

"Who you calling a pussy, bitch?" Deidara shouted picking up Roxy.

"Hey, put me down!" Roxy yelled. "Again.. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR ASS-" she stopped. She looked back over her shoulder at Deidara.

"Super-man?" She asked commenting on his boxers, that could be seen as his skinny jeans were low.

"You perving on me, un?"

"I was interested! Jesus can't a girl look!"

"I thought you didn't want to look" Deidara said grinning. Roxy blushed.

"Yo pussy" Hidan called. "I'm winning!"

"Oh no you're fucking not!" Deidara bolted after Hidan, who had started running again, leaving a very stressed out Sasori. He rubbed his temples at his friends childishness.

"They always like this?" Ash asked him.

"Pretty much. Roxy always so loud?"

"This is her quiet."

"Great" Sasori said sarcastically.

"Now THIS is what you call manly!" Deidara said running beside Hidan. He had finally caught up to him.

Norie sighed as she was still on Hidan shoulder and he was still running. She noticed Roxy to her left who did not seem impressed. The minute Norie thought this her face lit up.

"Hey Norie" she whispered as best as she could. Norie looked at her to show she was listening as Deidara and Hidan continued the race to absolutely nowhere and were still arguing on who's more manly.

"Keg them" she said grinning mischievously. Norie rolled her eyes but liked the idea. She nodded and counted down.

"3..." the girls moved their hands the boys waist.

"2..." they made sure they had a firm grip on the guys jeans and their boxers.

"1!!!" They yanked their jeans and boxers down, making the guys trip over.

"ARGHH FUCKING HELL!"

"SHIT UN!"

Roxy and Norie rolled on the floor laughing as Deidara and Hidan dropped them tripping over their jeans.

Deidara and Hidan wriggled on the floor trying to get their jeans up, making the girls laugh even more. Deidara and Hidan stood up, extremely pissed, looking at the girls in a manically giggling heap on the floor. They scowled.

"Hidan?" Deidara asked the pissed off silver haired man "do you reckon they can take what they give?"

"Hell no." Hidan said looking at him "let's do it."

When Hidan and Deidara finally got their pants back up around their waists, they lifted the girls up.

Roxy saw the look on Deidaras face and batted her eyes, "Deidara, your so strong. Tell me do you work out?"

Deidara blushed. "Well, un..."

"Come on, pussy! dont fall for that shit!" Hidan yelled.

"Uh, guys..." Sasori said as three men dressed in black turned the corner. They were armed and surely enough headed towards the gang.

"Who are they?" Ash asked.

"Pein..." Norie mumbled.

"Motherfucker!" Hidan yelled in anger. A few bullets flew pass them. "Shit!"

"We dont have anything on us do we?" Deidara asked.

"What do you mean?" Roxy said confused. As more bullets were fired. "Who are those guys?"

"I'll explain everything later. Right now run!" Deidara said as they fled down the street.


End file.
